The Not So United States
by WritingTrash
Summary: A collection of one-shots, staring the States. Excepting requests and headcannons! Rated T for the States' language
1. Chapter 1

**It's the first one-shot! I've missed you all very much. For your information, this isn't a sequel, just a collection of one-shots, maybe a few multi parts, I dunno! I'VE HAD THIS ONE-SHOT PRE-WRITTEN AND EDITED AND DONE FOR LIKE A WEEK ITS BEEN SO HARD TO NOT POST IT EARLY, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

 **For those who haven't read my story,"The United States of America" I recommend you do, it just would make more sense if you read it, like the states personalities and appearances and stuff. Go on my page, read it, like it, it'll make more sense if you do.**

 **Anyway, I love writing Louisiana probably because I live here and I had to sit through Louisiana history 3 years straight. But it's very obvious we've got some weird stuff going on, so here's my explanation?**

 _'This means it's written.'_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just my OCs**

England took another sip of tea, barely paying attention to Austria's presentation on saving money. These meetings were very boring, and mostly a waste of time, but he was a gentleman and was at least looking like he was listening. Plus the meeting was being hosted in Paris, so he had to stay in the Frog's country as well.

"Hey, England!" A voice exclaimed. The Brit looked over and saw Flying Mint Bunny hovering over the table. He smiled at his friend, then remembered what happened last time he had talked to his magical friends during a meeting. It had ended in him being sent to a mental hospital for a week until Norway and Romania had busted him out. England grabbed his notepad and wrote on it: _'What are you doing here? Is some wrong at home?'_

The creature flew over to the page," No, everything is fine, well except he showed up." Flying Mint Bunny said, motioning to a creature on sitting on the table.

It was about 5 inches tall, and had different colored buttons for eyes. It's mouth was a stitched line, it didn't have any hair, fingers, or toes, hands and feet just being little nubs. Frankly, it looked like a very old doll, well like a voodoo doll. It also had a few needles stuck in its back like swords.

England watched in confusion, the doll just looked around with a longing look, or something like that. _'What is it?'_ He wrote on the paper.

"We have no idea, Uni said she had seen it in the other world, but didn't know who it belongs to. We asked Norway's troll and it said it had seen it before too but didn't know who it was." The bunny informed,"Plus it doesn't talk."

 _'How odd, it obviously looks worried, I've never seen it before either.'_ England wrote, and looked around the room. The frog was passing notes to Spain, America was eating while watching Japan do something on his laptop, and China was looking quite tired, Russia and South Korea were on either side of him. It was just a normal meeting.

An hour later, Flying Mint Bunny had gone home to see if he could find something else about the strange doll, and the doll was staying with England. It was still looking around worryingly, sometimes it would walk up and down the table.

In the middle of the frog's speech, a woman knocked. The nations glanced around, but France opened the door.

She was obviously very nervous," There are two teenagers outside who are wanting to come in." She said in a thick accent.

The nations glanced around in confusion, America sighed and stood up,"Do you know their names?" He asked, looking at her.

"O-oui(1), I believe they said their names were Madeleine and Austin Jones." She said.

"Alrighty, you can send 'em in." The American told her. She nodded and left.

"Who was she talking about America-san?" Japan asked the western nation.

"Louisiana and Texas." France choked on his drink.

"Quoi(2)? Why is she here?!" The Frenchman asked with a worried tone.

America glanced at him,"Texas was begging to come to the meeting and I would rather being him with me than him fly here himself and I needed a French speaking state to deal with him, so Louisiana was the best option." He explained, as the door opened.

Louisiana walked in first, obviously worried about something, Tex walked in next looking tired."I CAN'T FIND HIM, PAPA!"she exclaimed, rushing up to America.

"What? Texas is right there." He motioned to the younger state behind her.

"Naw, she's taking about her weird imaginary creatures, or somethin'." Texas commented,"We've been looking around the whole freakin' country all day."

Oh, the absolute fury in her eyes,"THEY ARE REAL, YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted and kicked him in the shin.

He let out a yelp, and held his leg,"HOW CAN YOU EVEN HIT ME THAT HARD?!" He whined.

"You busted into a meeting to tell me that?"America questioned.

"PAPA! I'm worried and I can't find him! He never leaves me! What if he died?! Or he hates me?! I didn't mean to forget to sew him back together 25 years ago I just forgot!" She exclaimed desperately looking at America.

America, to say the least, looked like he had no idea what she was talking about.

Then something pricked England's hand, he muttered a curse, and looked to see the doll with one of the sewing needles in his nubs for hands motioning to Louisiana who was crying into America's jacket and whining in French. He and Texas looked like they were in the middle of math class, yeah, that look.

Didn't America say something about magic when the Midwest woke everyone up that day? The island nation picked up the doll and walked over to where the world was watching America comfort his teenage daughter in utter confusion.

"Um, Louisiana?" He asked nervously.

She released America and looked at England. "Oui?"

"I believe this is yours"The British nation said, handing the doll to the state.

Her eyes lit up."Merci beaucoup(3)!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly. The state let him go and set the doll down on the table. Then she shut her eyes, a small enchanting circle appeared under the magical creature. There was a small magic burst and the doll was gone.

England stared in shock, he had never seen someone summon a circle without drawing it. She turned backed to him and smiled.

"Well, shit me not, ya'll can actually do magic. So you found your weird friend or whatever, can we go find some food or somethin'?" Texas asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's voodoo not magic,"She hissed at him.

"I DON'T CARE! Food! Now! Bye, Dad!" He shouted, literally dragging his sister away.

America blinked,"Bye, guys?" He mumbled.

"I don't know what all that was but may we please continue the meeting?" Germany asked.

"Yes, please." America said.

 **Translation:**

 **(1) Yes (French)**

 **(2) What (French)**

 **(3) Thank you so much (French)**

 **There you go, one-shot about Louisiana's weird creatures things. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this was a request from Marzue, hope you enjoy! Posted this early because it's a request (if I get requests I'll post them as soon as I get them done) Please read bottom A/N!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, you know this, I know this, we all know this.**

~~Michigan POV~~

We've hated each other since we were little, Ohio and I always fighting, everyone's just excepted it, even Dad.

I remember our first fight, right after I had officially become a state, he told me I had to listen to him since he was older. I kicked him, in the knee.

Football just completely worsened our 'relationship.' He always thinks he'll somehow get on top. I'm current winning in the football game, by a lot. I like to humor him, every time I win another game you can see his whole demeanor fall, it's hilarious. He's so outraged and automatically starts planing the game for next year.

Sure fighting sucks sometime, but it's fun when I see his pissed off look when I call him Cornfield, or when Indiana sticks us outside to stop fighting and he always gets a face full of dirt. He always looses physical fights, guess I have Detroit to thank for that.

Indiana hates how we fight all the time, she usually just gives us a look when we start fighting in front of her. If it's bad she'll put us outside and refuse to let us in until we stop, that doesn't work very well.

He's just hilarious.

~~Ohio's POV~~

She's just so annoying! That stupid nickname,'Cornfield' I'm not the only state who has corn fields! And how cocky she is about football, at least my team isn't dead set on killing anyone on the field that wears a different jersey.

Michigan is just so violent, probably that crime city, Detroit. She acts like its good to have one of the highest crime rates in the country.

It's not like I want to fight with her, but she just makes it so hard not to. She can't listen to a word I say, even thought I'm older. She listens to Indiana, and I'm older than Indiana!

Football is mainly just another excuse, she doesn't know how to shut up about the fact she's winning. All 50 of us are super competitive though, I think that's just an American trait.

She's just horrible.

~~Normal POV~~

Michigan smirked as Ohio walked in. Illinois was playing on his phone next to her, but as soon as the other Midwestern state walked in he stood up and left.

Ohio's eyes narrowed and he sat down next to the blond. "Hey, Cornfield!" Michigan greeted.

"Shut up."

"Make me! Ya' want another bruise?"

"Dad'll get mad at you."

"Do I look like I care?"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" The Ohioan shouted, throwing his arms up and glaring at his younger sister.

"Nothing, what's yours?" She said with a shrug.

"Maybe the fact that anytime I am ever in the same room as you, I get attacked. And anytime I try to get even you yell at me. Seriously! What did I ever even do to you?!" He exclaimed.

She blinked, watching silently. "It's funny." She commented.

"What?"

"That's why I tease you. It's funny, like a game, ya' know?"

"Oh my god, you are so stupid." Ohio sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Hey! You wanted to know why and that's why!" The blond teen shouted.

They were silent for little bit, in an awkward silence. Michigan, desperate to change the topic and go back to their normal fighting, stood up.

She crossed her arms and smiled,"I'm going to win our game next week."

"WHAT!? NO YOU'RE NOT!" The Midwest state yelled, seeming to forget about her explanation.

"You think you're gonna win?" She questioned,"Cuz you're not! My team'll wipe the floor with ya'!"

He glared stood up, firing another insult to her.

America smiled at the two Midwest states from the doorway. _'Honestly, the world could collapse around them and those two would still be arguing.'_ The American thought.

 **Aw, sibling love, well kinda. Hope you enjoyed, sorry if I completely screwed up their rivalry, Marzue! That was just my take on it. IF YOU HAVE IDEAS, CHARACTERS, EVENTS, ETC, PLEASE POST IT! I ONLY HAVE SO MANY IDEAS!**

 **I'm thinking about starting another story, so here's the basic summary:**

 **How it happened? Honestly, America had no idea. One minute, he was busting into Iggy's house, probably messing up his tea time or whatever, and now he was sitting in front of two teenagers who were saying it was the year 2068 and calling him Dad. Really, how did this even happen? Contains Time Travel, Mentioned genderbends, and Messed up magic. Mostly USUK, Mentioned RoChu, GerIta, Spamano, PruHun, and JapanGreece.**

 **Tell me what you think, does it suck? Would you read it? How should I change it more to your liking? I want to know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I've said before, I'm not up on sports at all, although I just felt like i needed to write this one. I was just typing this up while my Dad was watching the game so sorry if I messed up something.**

 **Marzue: To clear up the genderbends, in the present, where most of the story will take place, all of them are the cannon genders, in the future, there were some mishaps that resulted in some nations changing genders, and it will be part of the pairing. That's all I can really say now, the actual story should clear it up if you're confused still. Thanks for Japan and Greece's ship name, I'll use it for the real summary. Also thanks for the Mary Sue warning, I don't think that will be a problem though, but if it is please tell me and I'll work on it.**

 **My other story should be posted in the next month, I'm going to try and do some future planing before I start it though, just to make things easier for me in the long run.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, ok?!**

It was that one day, the third best day of the year, after the 4th of July and the first game of baseball, the first football game.

7:20 P.M.

"HEY! EVERYONE GET IN HERE! IT'S STARTIN'!" Texas yelled at the top of his lungs!

The sound of 40 some odd footsteps rushed downed the hall.

"I GET TO SIT ON THE COUCH! I'M MORE AWESOME THAN EVERYONE HERE!" Penn shouted and plopped on one of the couches. She inherited both America's loudness and Prussia's 'awesomeness.'

America rushed in and jumped on another couch, Texas has been heading for the same couch and opened his mouth to protest. America cut him off,"No. Bye, Texas."

"Aww." The lone star state say on the floor next to Louisiana.

The New England states, Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Vermont, had claimed another couch.

As tradition in the United States house hold, any time any states were playing each other in baseball or football, each got a sofa to themselves, or could choose who could sit with them. The other two couches of the biggest living room were for who ever got to them first, America, Hawaii and Alaska usually took one.

All 53 eyes were glued to the 65 inch TV as they started to introduce the teams.

"My team's so much awesomer than yours." Pennsylvania commented.

"SHUT UP PENN!" New England all shouted at the same time.

8:20 P.M.

The blue jerseyied player ran toward the left end of the field. All 53 were on the edge of their 'seats' even though most were on the floor. Almost every player ran after him. He ran on the edge of the field, trying to escape the other players. As soon as he crossed the white line on the grass all of them jumped up, most cheering.

"TOUCHDOWN!" The New Englanders cheered.

"NO! THATS SO UNAWESOME! NOT FAIR! DAD THATS A FREAKIN' FOUL!" Penn yelled, jumping up on her couch.

"NO! WE'RE JUST PLAYING THE GAME RIGHT!" Rhode Island exclaimed.

"SUCK IT PENN! YA' FORGETIN' WHO WON LAST YEAR?!" Mass boasted. She and Maine high-fived

"YOU ALREADY HAD LIKE TEN FOULS! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING THE GAME RIGHT?!" Penn retorted.

"It was two!" Rhode Island protested.

"Shut your face, unawesome shorty!"

"Hey! Everybody shut it! Penn stop cursin' in front of the younger ones." America yelled. Hawaii covered her ears at her father's and siblings' loudness. The states glanced at each other but sat down in defeat.

"Haha Mass got yelled at." New York commented.

"SHUT UP, YANKEE!"

8:35 P.M.

"OHH! PASS IT TO HIM!" Connecticut edged on the player as he ran to the white line, being chase by two steelers

"PASS IT!" Mass added

"DONT PASS IT!"

"SHUT UP, PENN!" Vermont hissed at the older state.

The states and nation erupted in cheers as he caught it and counted another touchdown for the New England Patriots.

"14 to 0." Hawaii announced.

"Your team sucks Penn."

"NO ONE CARES TEXAS"

10:30 P.M.

"Looks like New England won!" New Jersey commented as re timer went down to 20 seconds.

"Damn right we won, Penn sucks." Mass commented.

"HEY! IT'S 28 TO 21! MY TEAMS TOTALLY AWESOME! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY THIS TIME. AND WE'VE STILL GOT 18 SECONDS!" Pennsylvania exclaimed.

"There's no way you're going to get 7 points in 16 seconds, ass-hat." Delaware muttered.

"STAY OUT OF THIS DELAWARE!" Mass and Penn shouted at him. He rolled his eyes.

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" New Hampshire counted down.

The room erupted in cheers, well except for Penn. America stood up, holding Hawaii and Alaska sitting on his shoulders. "Good job, you guys!" He said, high fiving Massachusetts."I'm gonna go put them in bed, Penn don't hurt anyone."

"NO! DAMN IT!" New York shouted, Texas grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YA' YANKEE?!" Mass shouted at him.

"I FREAKING BET COWBOY THAT YOU WOULD LOSE AND I'M OUT FREAKING 50 BUCKS, MASSHOLE!" He exclaimed.

"That's just poor planning, Apple."New Hampshire commented.

"WHAT'D YA CALL ME, BASTARD?!" She yelled.

"YA' HEARD ME, MASSHOLE!" He exclaimed.

"Louisiana! Hear that?! I won a bet! I'm not as bad as ya'll said!" Texas yelled to his sister who was sitting with the try of the former Louisiana Purchase.

"I don't care."

"Hey!"

West Virginia sighed from her seat, Mass and New York were rolling around on the floor, Texas was bugging the Louisiana Purchase states, and Cali fought with Arizona over who was going to deal with drunk Nevada that night. Mostly everyone was fighting with their respected rivals.

"Oi! Virginia! Where's D.C.?!" Maryland shouted at the state.

"Uh, I'm actually West Virginia, I don't know where she and D.C. are." She said.

"Well you're no help!"

"Sorry!"

She sighed, just another football night.

 **So there's the chapter. Also, if you care, I make West Virginia like Canada based on I didn't know that was a state until like a year ago, I hadn't even heard of it. POST YOUR REQUESTS PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So, school likes to do this thing called 'take up all my time so I can't work on one-shots', I apologize.**

 **I got a bunch of requests, yay! To tell all of you who requested, I will be doing them all, it may just take some time, I won't forget.**

 **Anyway, Marzue requested this one, it was fun to write, and have some of Canada's opinions on the states. By the way, Marzue, since both of your requests were fairly similar, and including some of the same states and Canada, so I sorta mashed them together, I didn't feel like I could have done two separate chapters and may do another chapter focusing on the other part later.**

 **Also! I will use some human names in this chapter, my idea is that countries/states use their human names in public so no ease dropping citizens hear them calling each other countries and states, that would just be all around confusing. They also use human names when they are close (Ex. Canada calling America 'Al' or America calling him 'Matt or Mattie') Here's some translations:**

 **Maine: Charlotte Jones**

 **Vermont: Mason Jones**

 **Minnesota: Gabe Jones**

 **Michigan: Evelyn (Eve) Jones**

 **Ohio: Josh Jones**

 **Wisconsin: Christopher (Chris) Jones**

 **Canada: Matthew Williams (Uncle Matt)**

 **Well hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Canada had known about the states for a while, being America's neighbor, and twin, they were hard to keep a secret. Canada's provinces and territories are personified too, and the states were pretty close with them, a few had/were dating, but that's another story.

Back to the point, Canada was always forgotten by the other countries, but the states never forgot him especially the northern ones who bordered him. America didn't really forget him either, but his obnoxious personality got in the way often. Canada had influenced several of the states cultures, and they usually enjoyed hanging out with him.

Some went to hide from their siblings, Ohio when he beats Michigan, a rare feat, and she wants to hurt him, or to hide from America, Minnesota when he forgets paperwork, again. In fact, every year, several states fly up to Canada's house and spent a weekend with him. These states usually consisted of, Michigan, Ohio, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Vermont, and Maine.

Canada sat in the airport, awaiting his nieces and nephews. They had planned for their weekend, and his territories and provinces had finally gone home, well Quebec was at Texas's house, probably planing to secede again and sweating bullets.

"Uncle Matt!" Someone exclaimed, dragging Canada out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Maine and Vermont walking to him, each rolling a suitcase.

"Hey Charlotte, Mason, where's everyone else?" He questioned, standing up.

She shrugged and started to turn airplane mode off on her phone.

"We got separated at the gate, I think Gabe was calling Chris, dairy boy again, then the other two were arguing about which suitcase was theirs." Vermont responded.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT, CORNFIELD!" Michigan exclaimed, walking toward them rolling a suitcase and Ohio following with an irritated expression.

"Shut up, mittens." He hissed to her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She shouted, getting several weird looks from passing citizens. Canada sighed, they were always fighting.

Minnesota and Wisconsin walked up behind a few minutes later, Minnesota had a cup of Starbucks.

"Where have you two been? We were on the same flight and I haven't seen you since we took off." Maine commented.

"Gabe made me wait, in the freaking Starbucks line, that was almost out the door." Wisconsin grumbled. The states and Canadian looked at Minnesota in confusion.

He shrugged,"I like coffee, this isn't new, dairy boy."

"I WASN'T EVEN LOOKING AT YOU?!"

"Let's get going, before some one breaks something." Canada suggested.

"I still don't have my stuff, Uncle Matt." Ohio informed him.

"They lost cornfield's stuff." Michigan said with a smile.

"SHUT UP, EVE!"

"Why did I let you two come at the same time?" Canada asked himself.

~~At Canada's House~5 hours later~~

"Then he freaking said Detroit wasn't a real city! I punched him, there's more to America than New York, Cali, and Texas, there's 50 of us! Not 3!" Michigan complained as Canada flipped another pancake.

The morning had consisted of them staying at the airport because they had lost Ohio's bags, by then it was almost time for the hockey game at 7. Michigan was complaining about some person she met who didn't know a lot about America and Canada was making pancakes for dinner, because any time is pancake time.

"I mean really! What's their problem?! That's the third time someone was like that this month!" She exclaimed.

"You just have to get used to it, Michigan, your siblings and America don't forget you, right?" Canada questioned.

"No, Hard to forget the states who get you up at 5:30 everyday." The Midwesterner told him.

Wisconsin walked in,"What are we talking about?"

"Assholes who forget us." Michigan said to her younger brother.

"Oh, right, they suck. How can they forget the Midwest?" He added, sitting on a bar stool next to her.

She was about to respond but was cut off. "HOW LONG UNTIL THE PANCAKES ARE DONE?! THE GAME'S STARTING SOON!" Minnesota shouted from the dining room.

"CAN'T YOU BE PATIENT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!" Wisconsin yelled back.

"NOPE, DAIRY BOY!" He responded loudly.

Wisconsin sighed with an irritated look,"I hate him."

"Don't we all?" Michigan asked.

Canada handed them each a plate of pancakes,"Here, bring this in there and be nice to Minnesota."

They both grumbled something, but complied and Canada followed them out.

Maine and Vermont sat on the right, Kumajirou was on Maine's left, an empty seat next to Vermont. Ohio and Minnesota sat on the other side of the table, two empty seats beside them and an empty seat at each end of the table.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Minnesota exclaimed as the three set down the plates and sat. They quickly passed around the food and started eating.

"You make the best pancakes, Uncle Matt." Vermont said between bites, the Midwestern states and Maine nodded in agreement.

"Who?" Kuma asked. Canada smiled sadly with a sigh.

~~7:30 P.M.~~

"COME ON, THAT WAS A FREAKING FOUL! WHAT THE HELL?!" Canada shouted, yes, actually shouted, we've got Hockey Mattie now.

"THESE PEOPLE SUCK!" Michigan exclaimed, standing up.

"THEY'RE EVEN WORSE THAN MITTEN'S TEAM!" Ohio added loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY CORNY?!"

"WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME IS THAT?!"

She ignored his remark,"YA' FORGETTING WHO WON LAST YEAR?! AND THE YEAR BEFORE?!" Michigan yelled.

"HEY! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S EVEN GOING ON 'CUZ OF YOUR FREAKING HEADS'" Minnesota shouted at glared but sat down.

A few minutes later, Canada and Maine were yelling at the TV, an odd sight from the usually calm personifications. Vermont was planning his camp out tomorrow, not really paying attention to the chaos going on around him. Ohio and Michigan were fighting, while Minnesota was trying, and failing, to separate the two, yelling about them distracting him. Wisconsin sat off to the side, eating a box of Cheese-Itz, watching it all like a tv show.

Another wonderful bonding experience with the northern states and Canada.

 **Oh my gosh it's like midnight at my place, why do I upload these things so late, I'm sorry. Anyway, fave, follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who posted a day before Saturday! I forgot about the four corner, oops, I did include the unofficial state magic trio though. Request for ItalianRavenPrincess, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, ok?!**

Arizona yawned as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, most of the states had already gone home to their own states. Everyone had been in town for the state meeting last week, but the last few had left last night. There were a few states who stayed with America all the time though, or were always with an older sibling. Like Puerto Rico had to stay with Florida, because he still didn't know English and was being taught by Florida, plus he had the physical appearance of a 3 year old. Or Washington D.C., who was under 'joint custody' of Virginia and Maryland.

Hawaii and Alaska always stayed with America, too. Mostly because their states were not part of the continental United States and because they had the physical appearances of 6 and 10. Arizona usually stayed later so she could hang out with her little sisters. She was younger than most of her siblings, and usually excluded from most groups, except the four corners, but they were a weird bunch anyway. She walked into the kitchen to see Alaska and Hawaii already up. They were both eating cereal.

"Then Puerto said something in that weird language and I didn't know what he meant so I left." Hawaii commented, taking another bite of her cereal.

"So you came into my room because?" Alaska questioned, tilting her head to the side innocently.

"It was dark..." She said.

"Good morning, what are you two already doing up?" Arizona asked the two, sitting beside them.

"Hawaii snuck into my room last night and woke us both up." Alaska explained.

"IT WAS DARK!" Hawaii whined.

"Da(1), but I was tired."

"Hawaii, you could have come in my room if you were scared." Arizona suggested, seeing a weird creepy aura coming off Alaska.

"I WASN'T SCARED! I was just bored!" She exclaimed.

Arizona sighed,"So what do you want to do today?" She asked, trying to change the topic.

"Braid my hair!" Hawaii exclaimed happily. Hawaii hated doing her hair but California or Arizona did it for her.

"Uh, okay." Arizona said to the younger state, and patted her head.

~~A Few Hours Later~~

The three were dressed and had claimed one of the living rooms. Arizona had put her own hair into her usual two braids while Hawaii was looking for a channel to watch. She was currently fishtailing Alaska's hair when her phone dinged. She quickly finished and grabbed her phone off the coffee table.

"Спасибо(2), big sister." Alaska moved over to Hawaii's right.

Arizona looked at her phone, Mass had created another group chat called,' Magic Trio' She, Louisiana, Massachusetts, and Illinois had been added. All the states had their respective siblings they hung out with, Magic Trio was one of them, although there were four, Illinois wasn't always included he just liked to read the old books not really preform any spells. Louisiana was more voodoo, Arizona did some ancient Native American spells, Massachusetts did the English magic, despite her utter hatred for anything remotely British.

M: Where did you put my spell book, NY won't freaking leave my house and I'm gonna do something about it.

L: No idea, I'm eating lunch and working on paperwork.

M: Well you were at Dad's last

L: Non, I left before IL, AZ still there with HI and AK

A: I'll look in your room if you want.

M: No, don't go in there. I'll just punch him in the gut.

I: I think you said something about bringing it home to screw with England's stuff.

M: Sadly the lobster is not my highest concern right now.

A: That's like LA and IL saying they are best friends with France.

I: Don't even talk about him

L: I will cut you.

M: Hey, everybody!

I: What?

A: MA?

M: Nah, I'm the much better NY, I took her phone.

L: She is going to kill you, revoir NY(3)

M: Wh

I: She found him.

A: Poor Yorky

I: He was an ok brother.

A: Omg IL

M: DAMN YANKEE BASTARD!

L: Did you kill him?

M: No, he got away, I'll hurt him at the next 13 meeting.

A: I'm gonna go hang out with HI and AK, bye.

M: They're weird but ok.

L: Au revoir(4)

Arizona pressed the power button, and looked up at the two younger states, they were both staring at the TV.

"It's thundering outside." Hawaii whined, gesturing to the window.

"Let's go playing in the rain then!" Arizona said, smiling, she loved rain since it rarely rained in her state.

"Ok!"Hawaii jumped down from the couch.

"Nyet(5)"

"Fine, we'll be back in a minute then." Arizona said to Alaska.

"Aloha(6), Alaska!"

The Russian waved to them and they headed for the front door. Hawaii then bumped into America, who was coming from another hall.

"Aloha Daddy! Sorry I ran into you! We're going to play outside! Aloha~" she exclaimed quickly, and rushed past him.

"Uh ok, bye Hawaii." He responded to her with a confused look.

"Bye!" Arizona called, walking past him. Hawaii had the door open and was watching the rain fall on the dirt path that led to a back road. The youngest state exclaimed something in her native language.

Arizona smiled as the cold water fell on her once she stepped outside.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Yes (Russian)**

 **(2) Thanks (Russian)**

 **(3) Goodbye NY (French)**

 **(4) Bye (French)**

 **(5) No (Russian)**

 **(6) Hello/Goodbye (Hawaiian)**

 **Hope you liked it ItalianRavenPrincess!So thanks to Hetalia I know common words in a ton of languages, thanks Hetalia, I guess. School had been as horrible as normal, and leaves me with no time. Follow, Favorite, and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I kinda neglected my fanfiction all week and typed this up today... I get way too much algebra homework. Request for DelphiniumSweets! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Gravity Falls.**

It was one of the scariest mornings most states dreaded. They were out of coffee. There's that stereotype that Americans can't live without coffee in the morning, yeah well it's true. Out of everyone in the United States household, America, Washington, Oregon, and California were the most effected, and it scary to see these four personifications not caffeinated.

Kansas headed downstairs, she had waken up about half an hour ago, and had done some morning paperwork. The odd thing was that it was already 9:45 and there had not been a loud Midwestern wake up call. That either meant they were out of coffee, or the 13 got to them before they woke everyone up. Neither of those seemed very promising. She turned into the kitchen and regretted the decision as soon as she saw what was going on.

About half of the house, except the west coast and Dad, were quickly going through cabinets, the fridge, and pantries, it was most likely a similar scene was going on in the other kitchen.

She walked up to Nebraska who was looking through a bottom cabinet.,"Uh, 'Braska, what's going on?" Kansas questioned.

"We're out of freaking coffee, and west coasts' gonna go freakin' satanic on us." Mass answered for her, glancing at Kanas.

"Oh no."

"Uh, yeah, so get seachin' cuz we got about 15 minutes until Dad's and west coast is up." New York said. Mass glared at him and muttered about Yankees or something.

~~ About 15 Minutes Later~~

"DAMN IT CALI!"

"Washington's up." Texas commented, and everyone paled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WASHY?! ITS TOO FREAKING EARLY FOR THIS!"

"So is Cali!" Hawaii said, popping out of the bottom cabinet, scaring the nearby states shitless. Puerto Rico and D.C. stuck there heads out of the cabinets next to her.

"YOU DREW ON MY FOREHEAD,

YOU MOVIE BITCH." He yelled back

"STOP YELLING OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE OTHER DIMENSION WITH BILL!" Oregon shouted at his siblings.

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME OREGON?! CUZ' I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" California screamed.

"SHUT UP CALI!"

"HOW ABOUT EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" America yelled over them.

"Daddy's scary." D.C. commented.

"We're not the strongest country in the world for nothin'."Penn added.

"Well ya'll, I'm gonna head to the store and get some coffee, wanna come cityboy?" Texas asked, looking nervous about facing their father and siblings.

"Well I'm not staying here." New York said and followed his younger brother out.

"Running away, what a Yankee thing to do." Mass commented.

"Ya' wanna say that to my face, Masshole?" New York asked from the hall.

"Fine, I'll freaking come, too." She hissed and followed them out.

"What do we do now?" Hawaii whispered.

"We have to stall them until they come back." Delaware said.

"So not awesome." Penn mumbled.

~~45 Minutes Later~~

Washington was yelling at Colorado, Cali was being even louder at the Carolinas and Arizona. Oregon was giving off a 'Come toward me and I'll send you to the fire depths of hell' aura, and Alaska was sitting next to him, not looking uncomfortable at all. America had gone back to sleep, and no one was stupid enough to try and wake him.

So, the not completely angry states were either trying to separate the fighting ones and trying to not wake America. It wasn't going too well.

"We're back!" Texas called, opening the door. He had Massachusetts by her shirt and New York by his hair, along with a few Walmart bags.

"Took you long enough." Delaware commented.

"Yeah well we got kicked out of the first Walmart because of them." Tex answered, gesturing to the two older states.

"IT'S THAT ASSHOLE'S FAULT!" Mass shouted.

"ILL FREAKING KILL YOU BITCH!"

"I'm getting coffee first!" California exclaimed, forgetting about the Carolinas.

The golden state sprinted to Tex, grabbed one of the bags, and headed into the kitchen.

"GET BACK HERE, MOVIE BITCH!" Washington shouted and ran after her.

Oregon stood up and smiled at Alaska,"It was nice to hang out with you Alaska, we'll have to do it again."

"Da(1)." She agreed with a not so innocent smile. Everyone except Hawaii and Arizona shuddered.

"Who votes to make sure that never happens again."Ohio said, plopping down on the couch.

"Agreed!" Everyone answered.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Yes (Russian)**

 **Hope you liked it, mornings are scary in the U.S. household. Till' next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HAVE RETURNED! I'm sorry for my long break! It was my birthday and I had science projects and other stuff, but I'm back!**

 **Any of you remember that preview summary I had a while ago? Yeah well I also started that story! Chapter 1 is up, go check it out! It called,"Surprise From the Future."**

 **Since that's up, it'll probably be my main priority, so I may not update this as often. Anyway! Let's get the long awaited show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, do I still need to add these?**

It was the thing all personifications dreaded, whether you were a country, micronation, state, or colony, you had paperwork.

Now this was an interesting topic in the USA household, some states had little paperwork, like Wyoming with his small population. Or had a whole stack, like California, with the 8th largest economy in the world, or New York, with his 8.4 million people. Plus at the end of it all, America had to put all 51 states paperwork together for his own, of course he could only finish his with all of theirs. In case you didn't know, the states were not punctual personifications.

So it was decided, by America, that every 1st of the month, all states, and capital, had to turn in all their paperwork by the end of the day. They weren't allowed to do anything else until the were done. Of course, most of them turned it into a race, because that's what the states did. To top it all off, England, France, Germany, Spain, and the Italies were coming to have a house meeting with America.

"I can't believe we have to go to the burger bastard and Co.'s house because of some economic shit. Why did you have to freaking bring me Feli?" Romano complained as they neared the door.

"Ve~ Germany said it was a good idea! Plus you've never met any of the states! They're nice, and kind of scary, but I think you'll like them!" Italy said happily to his brother.

"No, I met the crazy French chick, and the burger bastard southern edition. They were weird as hell."

"Lovi~ stop complaining! You can get a better first impression in a minute." Spain said, patting the southern Italian on the shoulder and earning a glare.

Germany knocked on the door. It opened to show America, who looked confused to see them,"What are you guys doing here?"

"You forgot about our bloody meeting?!" England yelled at him.

"Oh, Crap."

"I'M FREAKING DONE!" A southern accent yelled from behind them. Texas ran down the stairs with a stack of paperwork clutched to his chest. He handed it to America.

"NOT BEFORE ME! I'L END YOU, TEXAS!" Oklahoma shouted, the younger state ran after her brother with another stack of paperwork. She piled it on top of Texas's stack in America's hands.

"Naw, pipsqueak! I was down here before you!" Texas grinned at her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT SHORT! I'M TALLER THAN RHODE!" The southern girl shouted at him, adjusting her cowboy hat.

"Everyone's taller than Rhode. Sorry to disappoint ya' but that's not a big accomplishment." He said with a shrug, obviously enjoying annoying the hell out of the younger state.

"What the crapola is going on?" Romano hissed to Italy.

"That's a good question, fratello(1)~ I have no idea~!" Italy happily answered his brother.

"You're the least helpful person in the world." Romano said back.

"Actually I don't see any of your trading papers so, neither of you done." America said to the two of them.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed, and both reached for their papers and sprinted upstairs.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY TEX!"

"YA' FIRST!"

"What the hell was that all about burger bastard?!" Romano shouted at America after the two states had made it upstairs.

"Well, that was Texas and Oklahoma, they are both trying to finish their paperwork before the other, and they also have a big rivalry, so there you go." He explained.

"You could have told us something like that when we first met the states."France commented. The American shrugged nervously.

America led them into the kitchen, explaining on the way about paperwork day. Michigan, Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois sat at the island, papers covering every open inch of the island. Louisiana was staring into the open fridge giving off a depressing aura.

Ohio was glaring at a sheet of paper, he squinted, and held it out farther."Ok! Mittens! What the hell does this even mean?!"

"One, don't call me mittens or I'll show you why Detroit won our last game. Two, that obviously is my population count for your food count, duh." Michigan answered, pointing her blue pen at him.

"What?! This isn't even right!"

"How should you even know?! Last time I checked I personify Michigan!"

"I wouldn't want to personify your crappy state anyway! And these papers are totally wrong!" Ohio exclaimed.

"HEY!" The two Midwestern states looked over at Indiana who had gotten their attention. "BE NICE ABOUT IT! If Michi's papers are wrong, help her correct it! Do I really need to have a good sibling ship lesson?"

They stared at her for a second."Fine."Ohio grumbled.

"Why can't anyone say my actual name?" Michigan muttered

"Good job, Indiana. You actually prevented a fight." America said and patted her head.

"Thanks, Dad!"

"What's wrong with Louisiana?" France asked with pale look.

"I dunno, she's been like that for ten minute." Illinois answered, not looking up.

America walked over to the fridge and French state,"Louisiana? You ok?"

"NON(2), PAPA! I HAVE AN ELECTION COMING UP, I BARELY KNOW WHO'S RUNNING BECAUSE ALL MY CITIZENS CARE ABOUT IS FOOTBALL AND MY EDUCATION IS FALLING APART!" She shouted at him, looking like she was going cry.

America laid a hand on her shoulder a little net io from her outburst,"How about you just go lay down for a while."

"Oui(3), I think that would be good." She mumbled, and left.

"Well, she's not ok." Ohio said.

"Of course she's not! We all know who stressful elections are!" Indiana exclaimed with a sad look.

"Yeah, cornfield." Michigan agreed.

"MICHIGAN!" America and Indiana shouted with a scolding tone.

America grabbed a drink, said something to the former Indiana territory, and led the nations to his office."You guys really couldn't have picked a worse day to come."

"Damn right, this is weird as hell." Romano commented.

"I guess we can come back tomorrow, besides we should be in town until next week." Germany told him.

"DAD!" New York shouted, busting open the door. America groaned, and England hid behind Germany. Then New York got punched by someone they couldn't see.

Unsurprisingly it was Massachusetts, she flipped off the younger state,"I'M DONE FIRST, YANKEE!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, MASSY?! IM SO DONE FIRST!"

"SHUT UP YORK, NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

"I THINK I'VE GOT 8 MILLION PEOPLE WHO'D DISAGREE WITH YA'!" New York yelled at her.

They were both glaring at each other, yelling insults, and leaning on baseball bats that had their respective teams on it.

America signed, walked over to them, and grabbed their papers. It scared the crap out of them, and they fell on top of each other.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU FREAKING YANKEE!"

"I HATE YOU, MASSHOLE!"

"I HATE YOU, TOO, YORKY!"

America shut the door in their faces."Give it about 5 minutes and you can leave."

"Burger bastard and his kids are 90% weirder, why do you freaking bring me to this Feli." Romano muttered.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Brother (Italian)**

 **(2) No (French)**

 **(3) Yes (French)**

 **There you go! In case you care, there is an election coming up for governor and other stuff, and really no one who's running, we need to sort our priorities. Post requests! Please follow, fave, and review!**


End file.
